La Muralla
by HistoryPrincess
Summary: Siempre ha habido algo que separaba a Inglaterra de sus hermanos... Aquella muralla erguida hace ya casi dos mil años, quizá allí podía rastrear el minuto en que comprendió lo que era su relación con el mayor de sus hermanos... BRITAINCEST/SCOTENG. ...Lastimosamente, Hetalia no es mío; nunca podría ser tan brillantemente original TT-TT


_Ok…me pidieron esto, y bueno, considerando que lo quería hacer hace tiempo y que es la primera de mis lectoras que lee mis tres fics, resultó imposible no hacerlo. Aunque me imagino que ella tenía algo muy distinto en mete a lo que voy a escribir, esto es lo que se viene a mi cabeza al pensar en lo que me dijo en PM. Querida _**WDLCG**_, no te preocupes, que eventualmente surgirá el momento tierno que quieres ver, ya lo verás ;)_

Largo estimado: 3-4caps, not sure

_...I hope someone likes this._

_Atte. _

_Naomi_

* * *

-¡Get out of my house! ¡I BLOODY HATE YOU!

El grito molesto había escapado entre los intentos de calmar su respiración, su cuerpo aun algo aturdido luego del golpe, de volver a ver claramente cuando ya estaba con la espalda estampada contra una mesita caída, aquella contra la cual chocara luego de haber sido fuertemente empujado a un lado. Ahora su costado ardía, su cuerpo quería permanecer echado un segundo más para recuperarse...pero él mismo quería correr a cargar contra el otro, aquel que se atrevía a ponerle en semejante humillación, el que ahora dejaba caer al piso nuevos trozos de un recuerdo roto. Esta vez se trataba de una foto del primer aniversario de la victoria aliada...

-No sabía que te estuvieras poniendo tan sentimental, Arthur. Al parecer estar con esos extraños te está suavizando...

Aquellas palabras le causaron una ola de furia al rubio, deseando asesinar con solo su mirada de navaja a ese hombre de cabellos de fuego y ojos de bosque iguales a los suyos.

...Scott no tenía derecho. No tenía el más mínimo derecho a entrar así a su casa y comenzar a destruir las cosas valiosas para el mayor. No tenía la autoridad para apartar a Arthur de golpe cuando este intentara salvar las cartas que le escribiera Francis cuando se acercaba el año 1000. Su hermano mayor, ahora mirando con esa expresión neutra los recuerdos, aplastándolos como basura contra el piso, no podía en verdad creer que Arthur le permitiría esto...

Como si hubiera oído tal cual lo que pensaba Inglaterra, la personificación de Escocia se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa claramente irónica.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan iluso, Artie...-la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Al parecer había encontrado algo que lo ponía extremadamente molesto.-...ambos sabemos que, si es solo un asunto entre nosotros, _jamás_ podrás conmigo.

Y tras decir aquello, volteó la hoja que sostenía para que Arthur pudiera verla. En el instante en que el menor jadeara, abriera su boca para suplicar que no lo hiciera, Scott simplemente volvió a destruir, a dejar caer a sus pies los restos de uno de los dibujos que América le regalara a Inglaterra aún siendo una colonia...

...Aquello había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Arthur lanzó un grito de ira, y de golpe, vio a su cuerpo lanzarse sobre el mayor. Un sonido sordo consumió la habitación. El tiempo se detuvo, y una gota de sangre manchó el puño extendido del rubio.

Escocia soltó una risa de burla antes de volver a girar su rostro, volviendo a encarar a su hermanito, ahora parado a poco de él. Con unos pocos pasos no solo cerró la distancia entre ambos, sino que arrinconó al pequeño conejo contra la muralla.

-Me sorprendes, Arthur...- murmuró, su lengua lamiendo el rastro de sangre que quedara cayendo desde la comisura de sus labios.- ¿Verdaderamente te importante más aquellos extranjeros que tu propia familia?

Arthur tuvo que frenar las renovadas ganas de golpear de golpear al otro, intentar contenerse para no molestar más al escocés. No era por miedo, pero sabía que Scott molesto no dudaría en destruir todo, hasta el último rastro que hubiera de recuerdos con los otros en esa casa. Debía mantener la calma...aunque eso no implicaba que no pudiera molestar algo a su hermano...

-¿Y si fuera así, a ti _qué_?

Las palabras fueron un claro desafío. La mirada del mayor se soslayó; una de sus manos fue a coger del mentón a Inglaterra, forzando una coalición de verde.

-...En ese caso tendría que destruir algo más que solo papeles.

Su pulgar comenzó a pasearse por el labio inferior del rubio. A la mierda con el autocontrol...

Arthur le mandó una zancadilla a las piernas de Escocia, consiguiendo que el mayor trastabillara, bajara por un segundo la guardia e Inglaterra aprovechara de lanzarle otro golpe a su maldita cara. Lo que nunca esperó el menor fue las manos de Scott capturando su golpe y arrastrándole junto con él al piso...

...Arthur no fue capaz de conectar lo que había pasado hasta que una muestra de debilidad escapara a sus labios, al ser conectada su espalda contra las tablas del suelo, ahora que Escocia invirtiera sus posiciones para quedar él por encima. La mirada homicida que le dirigió Scott mientras presionaba sus muñecas contra el suelo hizo que un escalofrío le bajara por la columna a Inglaterra.

-...Deja de intentar pasarte de listo, Arthur. Estas olvidando _quién_ es el que manda...

Aquellas cejas fruncidas, un rasgo común a ambos como familia, demostraron un claro gesto de absoluta molestia en el rostro de Inglaterra. El menor de los Kirkland casi podía sentir la bilis trepándole por la garganta, deseando escupirla al rostro de su insoportable hermano.

...Se contuvo, pero en vez de eso, le tiró a la cara todo su odio en unas pocas palabras.

-No... ¡Tú deja de pasarte! ¡Yo soy la representación del Reino Unido, Inglaterra! ¡...Tú eres solo un condenado borracho que representa un norte perdido!-los ojos de Arthur se cerraron fuertemente. Dios, iba a recibir una paliza por esto...-Yo, por el contrario a ti, sí tengo una relación con el mundo: ¡No puedes borrarla solo porque te sientes con el derecho!

...Acababa de sentenciar su propio fin.

Arthur sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, pronosticando el abuso que le esperaba tras semejantes palabras...

...El tiempo pasó y el golpe nunca llegó. Tras pasar unos minutos mirándole con una expresión glacial, Escocia se retiró e encima de él, alejándose como si estar tan cerca le causara repugnancia.

Arthur aprovechó esto para reincorporarse, bajo la mirada vacía que le dirigía su hermano. Aquel odio con que le observaba ya había superado los límites posibles...había llegado punto donde comenzaba a transformarse en indiferencia.

Por algún motivo, esto comenzó a causarle un dolor en el pecho al rubio.

-...Sco...

-Entonces vete al otro lado de la muralla, _Inglaterra_.

...Esas palabras hicieron que algo se rompiera en el interior del inglés. Su figura comenzó a temblar...sus pies dieron un paso atrás, aún ante esa mirada que parecía no verle...

-...P... ¡PUES ESO PLANEABA HACER, IMBÉCIL!

Arthur corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron...

-o-

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando ya se había alejado mucho de su casa, en el acto ridículo de ser él quien abandonara el inmueble en vez del invasor. La verdad, al final no le habían quedado opciones...luego de que Scott se atreviera a sacar a flote esas palabras...

_Entonces vete al otro lado de la muralla, Inglaterra_

Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante todo lo que aquello implicaba. Miró a su alrededor, viendo aquella calle, oscura e irónicamente amurallada por ambos lados, a la que había ido a parar al correr sin ver, solo escapando de esas palabras tan brutas y crueles.

En verdad no se creía que Escocia hubiera llegado al nivel de decirle aquello. Incluso si, cuando lo pensaba...

-...Yo en esa época...verdaderamente me fui...

...

...Aquello había ocurrido hace ya cientos y cientos de años...

* * *

_¿...De dónde surgió la frase de la muralla? ¿Qué simboliza entre los hermanos, qué pasó hace tantos años?_

_Déjenme un Review, y esperen para saberlo en el prox cap..._


End file.
